ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tech 10: Rebooted/Overview
This is a page giving a detailed overview of Tech 10: Rebooted. This page is for reference only, and should not be used as a substitute for actually reading the series. ---- Episode 1 Major Points *Tech stops a Kineceleran thief stealing guns. *He talks to Aquadilus about it and finds out about an underground weapons smuggling ring *He uses the SpecTrix to infiltrate the alien black market *Finds the main weapon smuggling shop *Gets captured by the shopkeep *Escapes with the help of Alvono *Uses a sword (The Pyronaut Blade) to defeat the shopkeep *Alvono gets hired as a field assistant for Tech Minor Points *Frank and Larry debut as guards Episode 2 Major Points *Warlord Kroz lands on Earth and finds the EarthCo. Gift Shop (Tech’s store) *He challenges Tech to a Galactic Code of Conduct duel for the Earth in a desert area. *They fight, with Tech using a lot of aliens. *Tech transforming into Blyte sends him to The Void. *Tech wakes up and continues fighting Kroz, the fight ending in a tie. Minor Points *Tech visiting The Void makes him practically immortal(ish) from this point on as long as he wears the SpecTrix. It also infuses him with something called ‘Void Energy’, which will be relevant later on. *Warlord Kroz conquered 72 planets before coming to Earth. Episode 3 Major Points *Cold open where a mine worker named ‘Dean’ gets killed by The Creature. *Aquadilus points Tech to the Shielbasa Iron Mine in Northern Utah, where this happened, saying they should investigate. *Tech and Alvono enter the mines, finding a hidden series of tunnels carved by unknown means. *Tech encounters The Creature and runs back to the main mine. *Realizing he can’t let it escape, Tech faces The Creature, eating it with a new giant predatory plant alien. *Stinger ending where it’s implied The Creature’s offspring will appear later. Minor Points *Dean’s name tag is seen in the nest of human remains at the end of the episode. Episode 4 Major Points *Tech and Alvono are tracking down a deal between the weapons smuggling ring from Episode 1. *The deal gets disrupted by a stranger named Igneoux before they can intervene. *Igneoux spots Tech and Alvono watching him and has a conversation with them. *Tech talks with Aquadilus about the incident. *Tech and Alvono meet Igneoux again, who helps them track down the weapon buyers after the deal goes through. *They find the buyer’s base, which turns out to be a laboratory under the city. *They get captured and left for dead with a giant mutant ant created by the lab They manage to escape, but so does the ant. *They defeat the ant, and Igneoux leaves. Minor Points *Xr. Nullamor debuts as the lead scientist. *Frank and Larry reappear as the deal runners for the weapons smuggling ring. *The Mutation Lab is run by an interplanetary gang called the ‘Obsidian Death’. *Some of the Mutation Lab’s info was obtained from Dr. Animo’s research. Episode 5 Major Points *Warlord Kroz is called to a planet he conquered to help investigate some mysterious murders. *After a night where five attacks occur, Kroz calls in Tech for help. *Tech tries to leave after recognizing the attacking beasts as the same type of creature from the mine, but gets his fear curbed by Kroz’s abilities. *Tech begins taking down a barrier field that’s preventing anyone from leaving the city. *Kroz and the local Plumbers begin evacuating the city, but are interrupted by attacks from the creatures. *They manage to evacuate a few sectors, but before they’re able to evacuate any more, the city explodes. Minor Points *Warlord Kroz is revealed to be 23 in Specterian years. (47 in Earth Years) *Kroz states that his mother attempted to eat him at some point. *It’s revealed that Kroz has a move capable of instantly killing any opponent with a nervous system. *Kroz mentions learning about Earth history and culture in a place called the Archives of Oberon. Episode 6 Major Points *Tech witnesses the city being destroyed and has a momentary breakdown. *A villain named Dethrouge is revealed to have destroyed the city, and summons more of the creatures (revealed to be Death Hounds) to kill the survivors. *Tech fights Dethrouge while Warlord Kroz fights off the Death Hounds. *Tech managed to drain Dethrouge’s power, but at the cost of dying and the SpecTrix being rendered unusable. *Tech’s mind goes to The Void again, finding that it’s working on a human body for itself. *He gets brought back when Warlord Kroz deactivates the broken SpecTrix, restoring his human form. *Tech gets escorted off-planet by a Plumber Ship, the pilot of which he directs to take him to Azmuth. Minor Points *None Episode 7 Major Points *Tech arrives on Galvan Prime, and walks in on Azmuth and an unknown Synthetic arguing. *The Synthetic leaves and Tech talks to Azmuth, who initially has no intention of replacing the SpecTrix, but gives in after hearing how many enemies Tech has already made with it. *Azmuth gives Tech a new version of the SpecTrix and shoos him away. *Tech teleports back to Earth and explains what’s been going on to Aquadilus and Alvono, a meeting which is interrupted by Igneoux. *Igneoux is revealed to be an alternate version of Tech, and directs him to the Great Pyramid of Giza for more information about Dethrouge. *Dethrouge is revealed to have been a Pharaoh in ancient Egypt, with his armor crafted for him by Animam Creari (Golurth’s species). *Dethrouge was put into stasis and sealed in the Null Void after going rouge, and the end scene reveals that a villain called The Puppet Master was the one to release him, for the end goal of destroying the Earth. Minor Points *Earth’s 1st Intergalactic Age took place from 1974 BC-1791 BC due to being discovered by the Animam Creari. After Dethrouge went rouge, the Animam Creari left, and all evidence of the intergalactic age was covered up. *Xr. Nullamor is revealed to have helped create both Dethrouge’s army of Death Hounds and the stasis charges used to defeat him. *The Puppet Master is revealed to be building a super weapon. *The new SpecTrix grants Tech’s aliens different appearances. *A being called the Anti-Life Entity is mentioned as the reason Dethrouge went rouge. *Dethrouge’s armor is revealed to have two weaknesses: It will shut down if a piece of it is damaged or removed, and it loses most of its power when not within Earth’s Solar System. Episode 8 Major Points *Tech defeats a rouge Detrovite attacking an unnamed City and leaves him for the Plumbers. *Tech tells the story of how he first got the SpecTrix. *Tech found the SpecTrix when a drone landed nearby and ejected the device. He put it on out of curiosity and accidentally transformed into Electrolite. *He attempts to take it off and put it back so he doesn’t have to deal with it, but is interrupted by two robots that arrive on a ship to retrieve the drone’s wreckage. *He and Aquadilus sneak aboard the ship, which flies to a main cruiser that belongs to The Puppet Master, who attempted to use the drone to steal the SpecTrix from Vilgax. *Tech and Aquadilus sneak onto the cruiser and find a room where The Puppet Master is using kidnapped humans as organic batteries for his ship. *They get discovered by The Puppet Master and dropped into an incinerator that he uses to dispose of the humans that die, where Tech has a breakdown that Aquadilus has to snap him out of. *They escape the furnace and head to the bridge, where Tech fights The Puppet Master and ends up destroying the ship, saving the people The Puppet Master had kidnapped. *Back in the present day, Aquadilus calls him out on his conflicting attitude towards morality, and Tech goes home for the day to think. Minor Points *The first alien Tech turns into is Electrolite *Tech’s real name is revealed to be Isaac Matthew Logical. Episode 9 Major Points *Tech, Alvono, and Aquadilus visit the Archives of Oberon (a giant library on Veritum, Golurth’s home planet). *The Synthetic from Episode 7 is there, along with two other synthetics, and all three are revealed to be Plumber Magisters. *Tech, Aquadilus, and Alvono meet Herculian and Napoleon (the protagonists of Not Applicable). *The Obsidian Death invades the archive, and the two groups team up to fight them off. *The Obsidian Death’s mana specialist creates a massive golem that Tech and Napoleon take down with a special form of Ultimate Golurth. *The Obsidian Death is driven off-planet, and the main characters go their separate ways. Minor Points *The Void appears in the mortal world for the first time, using a human body he calls ‘The Jester’, and explains some of the mechanics of Void Energy to Tech and Napoleon. Before leaving, he gives Tech a seemingly random riddle. *Xr. Nullamor cameos, mentioning where the information on his old stasis charge is located. Episode 10 Major Points *Cold open with an unknown synthetic commissioning an assassin for an unnamed target. *The three synthetic Magisters are tracking down a synthetic called ‘Hope’, who was the prototype for their designs. *Tech, Alvono, and Aquadilus are discussing Techniques and Ultimates, but are interrupted by a mysterious letter being delivered to them, which turns out to be an invitation to a meeting Tech instantly identifies as a trap. *The three synthetic Magisters arrive on Earth and visit Tech’s shop looking for info on alien hotspots where Hope might be, but have no real luck. *Tech goes to the obvious trap, being attacked by an unseen assassin that he eventually manages to draw into plain view, revealing them to be a teenage girl around his age named Moranna Ceres. *The two duke it out for a while, but are interrupted by the arrival of the synthetic from the opening scene, who kills Tech with a surprise attack. *In The Void, The Jester reveals to Tech that the synthetic that attacked him is the one the synthetic Magisters were looking for. *The synthetic states that her name is Alpha, and reveals to Moranna that she was only intended as a distraction. Alvono transforms Tech, bringing him back to fight Alpha. *The fight is interrupted by the synthetic Magisters, who obviously want answers. Alpha states that she changed her name from Hope when she was completed, pointing out that the synthetic Magisters spent 10,000 years in stasis, and are extremely out of date. She also explains the logic behind attempting to kill Tech; Specifically, The Anti-Life Entity mentioned earlier will arrive in their timeline once they hit a certain state of progress in civilization, destroying everyone and everything once it arrives. The only real way to stop this is by halting the progress of all civilization, a goal which would be heavily hampered by people like Tech. *Alpha and the Magisters fight, Alpha taking them all out rather swiftly; shortly after this, however, Tech uses Blyte again, the fusion alien having assumed a new form that allows him to swiftly defeat her. *Alvono detransforms Tech, and the synthetic Magisters regenerate, placing Alpha’s Data Crystal into stasis, preventing her from reforming. Magister Red points out that Moranna fled the scene some time in the confusion, but Tech waves him off. *We get an end scene of Moranna resigning from the assassin’s guild, beginning a search for answers. Minor Points *It’s shown that when Alvono upgrades the Pyronaut Blade, it becomes powerful enough to counter dual-wielded Taydenite-coated blades. *Tech makes an off-handed comment that he should start carrying around glitter to throw at enemies. Episode 11 Major Points *The Puppet Master finishes his super weapon, which is revealed to be a 150 ft robot powered by a Hypernova Drive. *Warlord Kroz is on the hunt for Dethrouge, intending to get justice for the attack in Episode 6, *Tech, Alvono, and Aquadilus aren’t doing anything in particular until Igneoux suddenly bursts into the store and tells Tech to come outside, where a giant red orb of energy is shining down from the sky. *The Puppet Master contacts Tech and taunts him, stating that Tech won’t be able to stop his super weapon before it destroys the Earth from orbit. *Tech teleports into space and boards the giant robot, but is unable to find a way to shut it down, and heads back down to Earth, using Ultimate Rockoustic to simply bounce the robot’s attack back at itself. The strain this puts on the machine’s shields shorts out the Hypernova Drive, but Dethrouge’s armor is able to keep it powered, since they’re relatively near Earth’s sun. *Warlord Kroz’s warship comes in and rams the mecha, hooking it and ramming it from orbit into a mountain near Tech and Igneoux. *Warlord Kroz then exits his warship and begins fighting the robot with his bare hands, but is convinced to retreat by Tech, who points out how much damage the fight is doing to the surrounding landscape. *The robot takes off towards the nearest city. Tech pursues and fights the machine before it can kill anyone, but ends up almost being killed himself, being saved just in time by the synthetic Magisters, who combine into a 20 ft robot called Omega. *Omega and Tech fight the mecha, with Tech eventually using Ultimate Rockoustic again, teleporting himself and the mecha to the sun. Minor Points *It’s revealed that the synthetic Magisters were specifically sought out and brought out of stasis to fight Dethrouge. *Both The Puppet Master and Dethrouge pilot the mech, with The Puppet Master’s cockpit being in the head, and Dethrouge’s cockpit being in its torso. Episode 12 Major Points *Ultimate Rockoustic rams the mecha into the sun, ramming it to the sun’s core before suddenly teleporting the both of them back to a forest on Earth, creating a massive crater. *The SpecTrix runs out of energy, leaving Tech defenseless while Omega arrives at the crash site and fights the mech, until Tech figures out how to use his buildup of Void Energy to recharge the SpecTrix. *Omega is defeated and splits apart into the synthetic Magisters, but Tech is able to fight the mech again, trapping it underground. This lasts about half a minute before the mech creates a massive explosion, freeing itself from the ground and taking out the synthetic Magisters, leaving Tech to fight it alone. *Tech manages to deflect the mech’s attacks, accidentally killing The Puppet Master, and figures out The Jester’s riddle from Episode 9, teleporting himself and the mech to the ocean, where it begins to sink due to flooding. Dethrouge attempts to escape, but is dragged to the bottom of the Marianas Trench by Tech, the water pressure breaking his suit and rendering him powerless. *Tech rescues Dethrouge and leaves him to the Plumbers, heading back to his shop. *We get a Stinger ending where we see the Anti-Life Entity awaken momentarily before deciding that it is not yet time for him to arrive. Minor Points *The mech’s remains settle on the floor of the Marianas Trench, where I’m sure they’ll never bother anyone ever again... Episode 13 Major Points *The episode opens with Moranna Ceres discussing a deal with someone on her stealth cruiser’s radio. The voice on the other end of the line states that he wants some sort of backup present during the deal so neither of them get killed in a surprise attack, specifically recommending Tech. *Moranna begrudgingly finds Tech at his shop, and strikes a deal with him; if he acts as backup during the deal and helps her track someone down afterward, she’ll join his team, which is currently trying to find some way to stop the Anti-Life Entity. *The two meet up with the person Moranna was speaking with, which is revealed to be Xr. Nullamor, who was commissioned by Moranna to create a DNA Tracker; however, Nullamor got lazy and just modified a project he was already working on. Said project was using blueprints of the SpecTrix Nullamor stole while he was helping with the DNA fusion function, and he ended up creating an entirely new Omnitrix, which he dubs the AemuTrix. *After the deal goes through, Nullamor leaves, and Tech and Moranna start tracking down who Moranna reveals to be her parents. She explains that she never met them, having been raised in the assassin’s guild her entire life. *They track her parents’ DNA signatures to a small abandoned town that’s currently being fought over by the Obsidian Death and the assassin’s guild, but manage to avoid the two groups. *The DNA tracker leads them to a cemetery, where they find the gravestones of Moranna’s parents. *They find and confront the leader of the assassin’s guild, finding out that the guild raided the town years ago and killed almost everyone, taking Moranna and implanting her with various cybernetics to turn her into a viable assassin. *They manage to defeat the guild’s leader and leave her for the Plumbers, heading back to Tech’s shop. Minor Points *The AemuTrix is a two-part system consisting of a symbol containing the transformation technology (which Moranna places on her left hip), and a bracelet that has a holographic GUI. Episode 14 Major Points *A high school student is almost dragged into an alien tar trap laid out on the road, but is rescued by Napoleon Eldridge (who has become a lot calmer since his last appearance). *Tech’s team is at the shop, discussing what to do next, and Aquadilus suggests they recruit Napoleon to the team. *Tech and Moranna travel to Napoleon’s hometown of Arizona and meet up with him. He says he’ll join as soon as he has the whole “tar abducting people” thing figured out. *Moranna identifies the tar traps as being the hunting method for a species of alien worm named Pyx, and the three go through one of the traps to access a series of tunnels running underneath the city. *They find the main Pyx nest, and while Moranna takes out the Pyx Queen, Tech and Napoleon fight a member of the Obsidian Death named Fuviquo, who was the one to import the Pyx to Earth. *With the Pyx destroyed and Fuviquo driven off-planet, Napoleon agrees to join the team. Minor Points *Fuviquo asks a commanding officer why the Obsidian Death even wanted Pyx on Earth in the first place, to which the officer replies “we have plans”. Episode 15 Major Points *Tech’s team is discussing the Anti-Life Entity, and Tech and Moranna are unusually hostile, with Napoleon of all people being the main source of reason. *Aquadilus finds a Death Satellite run by the Obsidian Death in orbit over the Earth, and send Tech, Napoleon, and Moranna to deal with it. *After wandering through the satellite for a bit, the three are captured after the SpecTrix and AemuTrix stop working. *Napoleon manages to break them out of their holding cell, but reaches his wit’s end with Moranna and Tech’s arguing, ultimately figuring out that their involvement with the Anti-Life Entity must be corrupting them in the same way it did with Dethrouge and Alpha. He uses his Hallow Fire transformation to “purify” their souls, so to speak, reversing the Entity’s effects. *The SpecTrix and AemuTrix reactivate after this, and the three are able to take down the satellite after defeating the person running it and throwing its own missile back at it. Minor Points *Tech and Moranna are revealed to be able to use two unique transformations, TyMR and SPAse, but only in conjunction with each other, and only in specific situations. Episode 16 Major Points *Tech’s team are closing up shop for the night, when Tech’s parents call. He tries to be as vague about what’s going on as possible, but they still find out that he’s “hanging with friends”, and invite Moranna over for the night. Moranna accepts the offer for the specific purpose of making Tech uncomfortable. *The rest of the episode is mostly some hard to explain ＣＨＡＲＡＣＴＥＲ ＤＥＶＥＬＯＰＭＥＮＴ until some of The Puppet Master’s leftover robot minions track down the SpecTrix and attack the neighborhood in the middle of the night. *Tech and Moranna fight and defeat the robots, with Tech eventually having to explain to his parents about the SpecTrix, albeit leaving out some key details. Minor Points *Tech still has no idea how to use Fearoid properly, and gets beaten up fairly quickly before he changes forms. Episode 17 Major Points *The episode begins with a cold open, where an earthen figure orders that Tech’s team and the synthetic Magisters need to be taken out, since they prove a large obstacle to his plans. *At the gift shop, Aquadilus is pointing out how much Tech really sucks with the SpecTrix despite its OP nature, which is interrupted by Napoleon and Moranna arriving. The group quickly gets a phone call from Magister Red, who states that Alpha’s Data Crystal has gone missing. *Magister Red sends Tech the coordinates they’ve approximated its current location to, and Tech, Napoleon, and Moranna teleport to those coordinates. *Moranna figures out that she can track down Alpha’s Data Crystal using the AemuTrix’s DNA Scanner thanks to it having traces of Blyte’s DNA on it. Before they can start tracking it down, however, the three discover they’ve teleported to the Obsidian Death’s home base. *They swiftly get swarmed by hundreds of guards, which they’re able to mow through, albeit not without some difficulty. They get to the building where Alpha’s Data Crystal is being held, but end up facing a whole new armada. Fortunately, the synthetic Magisters arrive and use Omega to fend the armada off while Tech’s team storms the building. *They get there just in time to see Alpha’s Data Crystal being drained of some sort of energy and thrown down a nearby trash chute, which they promptly jump in after the crystal. Minor Points *It’s stated at the end of the episode that Alpha’s energy was used to make something called the “Light Drive”. Episode 18 Major Points *Tech’s teams recovers Alpha’s Data Crystal, but with the SpecTrix’s teleportation function not working, they decide they need extra help to escape the planet in one piece, and release Alpha from stasis, allowing her to regenerate her body. She strikes a deal with them that she’ll help them escape on the condition that Tech gives her information about the Anti-Life Entity. *The group joins Omega on the surface, where it’s revealed that the energy they drained from Alpha’s Data Crystal was a light-infused version of something called “Infinite Energy”, which is exactly what it says on the tin, and Tech’s team decides to recover the Light Drive so the Obsidian Death doesn’t get access to that sort of power. *Tech uses Temportal to teleport them directly inside of the Obsidian Death base’s HQ building, where they’re confronted by the earthen figure from before, who reveals himself to be a unique Animam Creari name Prelude. He uses a spell to knock out Moranna and Napoleon, leaving Tech to fight him alone, which is not helped by Prelude having a spell that allows him to evolve in a similar manner to Ultimate Golurth. *Tech’s team is rescued by the arrival of a giant synthetic called Gamma, who is revealed to be a fusion of Omega and Alpha. Moranna recovers the Light Drive, and Tech teleports everybody back to Earth, where Gamma defuses and Alpha is taken back into Plumber custody, along with the Light Drive. Minor Points *Alpha points out that Tech hasn’t been Terminano correctly, and could be going about twice as fast by using the form’s Eletatis Charge control. Episode 19 Major Points *Tech decides to recruit Igneoux to help him train, but while they’re talking, Warlord Kroz calls and challenges Tech to a rematch (not over the fate of the Earth this time, just in general). *Igneoux, Moranna, and Napoleon watch Warlord Kroz and Tech duel, this time in a grassy canyon. *The duel finishes with Tech using Ultimate Fearoid and Kroz countering by using some ancient Specterian technique to evolve himself as well, with the fight ending in another tie. *Igneoux agrees to train Tech, and Warlord Kroz leaves. Minor Points *Tech makes good on his remark from Episode 9 about carrying around glitter, using it to temporarily blind Kroz during their fight. *Napoleon references the events of the ‘’Not Applicable RPG’’, confirming it as canon. Episode 20 Major Points *Episode opens in the spirit realm, where Pluto, god of death, is doing paperwork, and gets notified via phone call that breaches from the spirit realm to the mortal world are opening all over the place, and he suspects Tech has something to do with it because of how many times he’s died and come back. *Tech is training with Igneoux, which is interrupted by the arrival of Pluto, who himself is interruoted by the arrival of a Dullahan, which Tech drives away using its fear of gold. Pluto deduces that Tech was not responsible for the breaches, and goes to leave, but is interrupted by his assistant, Cardea, the Roman goddess of door hinges, who points out that the breaches are originating from the Shielbasa Iron Mine from Episode 3. *Tech’s team and Igneoux decide to accompany Pluto to the mines, given Tech’s own experience with them. Before they leave, Tech figures out that Igneoux’s broken Ultimatrix can be fixed by having Alvono fuse with it, restoring Igneoux’s ability to transform. *The group goes to the mines, where, after fighting a Baxbaxwalanuksiwe (it’s a thing, look it up), they encounter the offspring of the Death Hound that was built up at the end of Episode 3, which has been opening up all these breaches by virtue of being partially demonic and not being able to control its abilities yet. *Tech uses Spiritualist to summon a wendigo to fight the Death Hound for him, eventually taking advantage of the Death Hound’s distraction to drag it into Spiritualist’s box, trapping it permanently. *With the issue resolved, Pluto closes up the breaches and leaves to get back to his paperwork, as Napoleon comments on how odd this whole thing was. Minor Points *It’s revealed that Spiritualist’s species were created in a collaborative effort between the gods of the universe to create a species that would take care of loose spirits in the mortal realm for them. Episode 21 Major Points *Tech wakes up one morning to find his memories completely scrambled, along with the world having evidently transformed into a Steampunk version of itself. *The Jester eventually shows up, explaining that somebody used a device called a ‘Kronis Time Merger’ to merge Tech’s timeline and a Steampunk-based timeline into a single world, overwriting Tech’s home timeline. *After some investigation, Tech manages to recruit the Steam versions of Napoleon and Moranna and travel through a rift to find the Steam Puppet Master as the person behind all this, having fused the two timelines to create an entire timeline-sized chunk of temporal energy as a byproduct of the process. Napoleon manages to destroy the Kronis Time Merger, resetting the timelines back to their original states. *As he wakes up to his normal timeline, Tech wonders what happened to the temporal energy produced by the the merge, but ultimately deems it unimportant. Minor Points *Steam Tech uses an alien not available to Tech in the normal timeline, Abstract. *It’s revealed that anyone infused with Void Energy (i.e. Tech and Napoleon) is immune to timeline screwery erasing them or their memories. Episode 22 Major Points *The Obsidian Death invades Earth, driving Tech’s team into action. *The Plumbers decided to use both Alpha and Dethrouge to help fight off the current invasion, albeit under very close supervision. *Though the Obsidian Death’s forces are wiped out fairly easily for the most part due to Earth being prepared after going through multiple alien invasions in the past, Prelude confronts Tech’s team, revealing that their defeat was intentional, as he merely needed a distraction while he did his assigned duty as the summoner of the Anti-Life Entity. *Prelude curbstomps Tech’s team fairly easily until Dethrouge shows up in a a new suit of armor provided by the Plumbers that’s powered by the Light Drive from Episode 18. He destroys Prelude’s body, and laments that all the destruction he caused attempting to stop the Entity was pointless. *Tech’s team goes back to the shop now that the invasion is over, but Azmuth ends up being there waiting for them. He explains that Prelude’s mana core makes him pretty much impossible to destroy completely, and that they still need to find him before he can summon the Entity. In addition, he explains why the Entity is seemingly linked with Earth **Specifically, he explains the history of something called the Human/Galvan war, where Galvans battled ancient humans, which are revealed to have been incredibly dangerous and powerful before the Galvan used a genophage to essentially nerf them. He theorizes that if human evolution were left unchecked, it would result in something similar to the Entity at some point, likely meaning that the Entity originated from an alternate Earth. *Azmuth then copies the only remaining sample of original human (known as Delta Human) DNA to the SpecTrix, hoping it will serve some purpose towards stopping the Entity if it were to arrive. He then reveals the existence of something he dubs Kunenga Energy, which is responsible for 1). The majority of most highly-evolved species being humanoid in nature, and 2). Giving alien species and his Omnitrixes their strange powers and capabilities. *Before Azmuth can explain what Tech should use the SpecTrix to do, rifts in spacetime begin to open up as the Entity draws closer to the current timeline. Tech gets sucked into one of these rifts and shot into non-temporal space. Minor Points *The Galvan/Human War is the event that resulted in the synthetic Magisters being put into stasis, as they attempted to stop the Galvans from starting the war in the first place. *The Animam Creari are revealed to have been created by the Entity to record information on the timelines it's destroyed. Episode 23 Major Points *Tech is stuck, completely frozen in non-temporal space, until The Jester comes along and unfreezes him momentarily, using his abilities to allow Tech to use TyMR without Moranna’s SPAse, allowing him to jump to the nearest timeline. *Said timeline turns out to be the Steam Timeline, where Tech promptly times out, leaving him without the ability to jump timelines. Fortunately, he’s able to locate his Steam counterpart and scan a few new aliens from the Steam SpecTrix, allowing him to use Abstract’s powers to begin dimension hopping. *The next timeline he jumps to is one based entirely around aesthetic and dancing (the “Glam Timeline”), and Tech is unwillingly forced into a dance battle alongside his Glam Timeline counterpart against members of an alternate version of the Obsidian Death called the Obsidian Disco (who are trying to “bring Disco back by force”). They win, and Tech jumps to the next timeline. *Said next timeline turns out to be one where 1). Space mecha attack constantly, and 2). His counterpart is basically just a female version of him (the “Mech Timeline”). After Mech Tech scans Tech’s SpecTrix in the same manner he scanned the Steam SpecTrix, Tech jumps to the next timeline. *This timeline turns out to be the timeline of the original Tech 10 series (Ultimatrix Unleashed/Combalien Evolution), where Tech Original uses his version of Temportal to get Tech back to the correct timeline. *Tech emerges a bit later in his timeline than intended, meeting two kids named Theodore and Nova, who save him from drowning in a river, allowing him to travel back in time. Minor Points *The last part of this episode is foreshadowing the sequel to Rebooted, Star Spirit, featuring its main characters and three aliens: Holy Diver, Season (who’s used off-screen), and Roundabout. Episode 24 Major Points *Tech finally emerges back moments after he was sucked into the rift, with Azmuth stating that the Entity is likely being summoned at the South Pole, prompting Tech, Napoleon, Moranna, and Igneoux to teleport there. *After finding their way to Prelude’s exact location, Tech fights him one last time, managing to use a fusion of Overtide and Golurth to destroy his body and trap him under the ice cap. Meanwhile, the three synthetic Magisters, Alpha, and Dethrouge teleport in, prepared for a fight. *Despite Prelude having been defeated, it’s too little too late, and the Anti-Life Entity finally arrives, calmly wrecking house on the gathered fighters, even easily flicking away Ultimate Rockoustic. Dethrouge attempts to fight it one-on-one, but gets impaled before he can even land a hit. Knowing he’s about to die, Dethrouge uses the last of his energy to destroy the Light Drive, creating an explosion so intense that it blows the Entity’s head clean off. *The Entity is obviously merely annoyed by this, but before it reattaches its head, Napoleon directs some of his nanomachines into its body, distracting it long enough for Tech to sneak up behind it as a Delta Human and smack it. It turns around, only to get a faceful of glitter, which enrages it enough to break its calm facade, and it teleports itself and Tech to a different planet to settle things mano-e-mano. *The Entity then proceeds to beat the ever-loving hell out of Tech, ranting at him the entire time, until Tech manages to evolve his Delta Human transformation and start countering. The Entity decides to end the battle here and now, using its powers to draw Tech in for the final blow; fortunately, Tech improvises, ripping the SpecTrix out of his own chest and affixing it to the Entity’s, then ordering it to reverse his evolution. **The unstable SpecTrix follows this order, but explodes in the process, creating a wave of de-evolution that transforms Tech into a normal Delta Human, and transforms the Entity back into its original state of an alternate human race, which dissolves away in a burst of souls and Kunenga energy. The Entity’s base body acknowledges their defeat before turning to dust and blowing away in the wind. With the battle over, Tech collapses, unconscious. *Tech wakes up in the shop, Napoleon having recovered him through a rift. Azmuth isn’t too pleased with the destruction of the SpecTrix (again), but notes that he needs to give Tech a new one to revert him from a Delta Human to a normal human anyways, then leaves. Igneoux decides to leave for his home timeline, Alvono deciding to go with him, and the series ends with Tech’s team deciding to keep protecting the universe for as long as they’re needed. Minor Points *The planet the Entity and Tech fought on was the original home world of the Emotispecters (Fearoid/Warlord Kroz’s species) before it was abandoned during the Specterian Civil War. Category:Tech 10 Category:Tech 10: Rebooted Category:Tabs